bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Committee Hey! Over in the committee we were voting on the addition of a user. Conversation drifted to more to not voting on the user who nominated their self and more to filling our empty seat with anyone. Both Tinni and I were considering you and Mohrpheus agreed. Before any conversation continues and any official nomination occurs, would you have any interest in joining the committee?-- Well, you help out on projects alot and you are quite familiar with the policies of the site so you meet the requirements and you are dedicated to helping the site so I think you would be a great addition to the committee. Both Tinni and I independently thought you would be a great candidate. I'll let the other committee members know that you are interested and we will see how things go from there.-- Sawatari Picture Duplicate Hey, Sun! Not to question your judgement or anything, but I'm not exactly sure which picture you are referring to. Was it the Ururu saves Sado one? If not, then I have no clue. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 07:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:53, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats on being added to the Committee. You fully deserve it. You've made a huge difference to the wiki and are a great (& overdue) addition to it. Well done 12:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations! Happy to have you on the committee! Looking forward to working with you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats! Nice to have you on the committee!-- ::Don't worry about the signature. I know Mohrpheus did not have a custom one for a long time. The default one is fine. I tricked mine out a bit because I got bored one night and wanted to see what I could come up with :). No need to be nervous though. If you just keep doing what you have been doing you will be just perfect.-- :Hello, SunXia. I am Mr. N (Nwang2011), one of the members of the Policy & Standards Committee. Though we have not interacted before, I would like to extend my congratulations to your (overdue) addition to the Committee. Please keep up the excellent work. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 17:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Uryu vs. Yoshi Title Picture Hey Sun! Can you go to the Uryu vs. Yoshi talk page, because I wanted you to check out the pictures that I submitted, because I think that you could really use them, 'cause you're the go to girl for stuff like this. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 08:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Image Capture Software Hey Sun! I was just wondering how you get such good quality pictures? All I do is print-screen the full size image, and manually crop it in Paint. Is there some special program that you use, or does it require a certain level of skill, because the admins are constantly having to crop my pictures to remove white borders and the like. Could yu please help me out? Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 04:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fight Summary Project Don't worry about it. As long as it gets done, it doesn't matter who does it.-- Aizen's picture Lemme see... It was during the Privaron Espada episodes, Aizen and Gin were talking... I can't pinpoint exactly which episode it was, I took the screenshot a while back. Now, about this fair use stuff... I am totally new to editing Wikis, hopefully I get the hang of this. -Negotiator (talk) 20:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Creation? Hey Sun! How's the picture-editing going? Anyways, I just wanted to ask you how you create your own personalised signature for talk-pages and the like. I know it won't contribute to Bleach Wiki on the whole, but everyone seems to be getting a new fangled one, so I thought I could too. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 06:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Love your signature, by the way. Kugo I guess I kind of overlooked Kugo was missing images. I think I'll go ahead and do that. Thanks for alerting me.-- Haha, no offense taken. I just don't notice lack of images like you do. Im sitting here, bored and not really wanting to go through more of the bount arc, so I figure I will get some images for Kugo's page. -- User Troubles Now that you are on the committee, you should probably know about user:ThemoderndaykingSolomon. I dug through the block logs for fun to find all of his accounts. I found ten accounts of his I could identify by name alone. There are probably more. He gets blocked for calling everyone stupid, changing the word plot on articles to say mindless violence and other assorted things. He is a user whose edits should be rolled back on the site.-- :Good news - Wikia's reply is below 11:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::"Thanks for contacting Wikia with your question. The user's IP does match that of Iamnofool and A Wikia Helper, and their accounts in turn match some of the others you have listed and/or blocked on your wiki. ::I have found two IP ranges that seem to cover all the IPs being used and blocked them for you. Hopefully that will take care of the problem; if the user does return please let us know and we can try to widen the range. ::best, ::Wendy aka Merrystar ::Wikia Community Support" Your welcome. 11:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Need Pics Hey SunXia we are in great need of pics on some of the fight summaries as well as the article improvement page as you probably know. Some of the fights that are otherwise done but missing pics are Bounts & Quincy, The Bounts Rise, Ichigo Kurosaki & Izuru Kira vs. Gō Koga, Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Sawatari. Hey, as I have Episode 101 and 102 already loaded up from earlier, I am gonna go ahead and steal Mayuri vs. Sawatari from you.-- Manga References Hey, Sun! Well, what exactly is the way to put proper manga references, then? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 10:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Manga References Hey, Sun! Sorry about the mixup with the chapter references! I was actually meant to type in "429", but I guess that I got it mixed up with the earlier chapter. By the way, do you think my page on "Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch" is any good image-wise? I'm going to you because you seem to know what you're talking about when it comes to images. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 12:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Manga References Hey again! Just to let you know, most of them are being used, on the Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch page. I'll go and add them onto the Image Gallery page now. Thanks for the heads up! [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 13:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahh yes, thx for the info concerning the Aizen Page. It's strange that i missed it =/. Horkytorky (talk) 17:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Fights Commonly try to go by the importance or significance of a character involved. If actual combat was initiated and and was important or significant. Such as nel's involvement in ichigo's fight with Nnoitra or Uryu's involvement Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra. Both are significant both featured a actual fight. Now if Rukia is involved in say a somewhat supportive role such as interfering a battle or providing offensive aid then thats as a minor role and dosent need to be expressed in the fight title. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Bount Arc Episodes Hey, Sun! I just wanted to ask you where you got your high quality episodes of the Bleach Bount arc, because the episodes I have are from the dub, and are lower quality. This is because I got the episodes in early 2009, before I watched subs, so the quality differs. Do you have any good suggestions? By the way, there seems to be a problem on the Bleach Wiki: Image Gallery talk section, because I cannot add any images to it for some reason; there's only a black screen when I click "edit". Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 20:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) References Hey, Sun! I noticed, that on the Kira's Concern, Kibune Goes To War fight summary article, that you edited it, with the reason given being "Too many refs, fixed it up" ''Was there any reason for doing this, because I've never heard of having TOO many references. Can you possibly clear this up? Oh, and is it more correct to call her Rurichiyo, because in the episodes I have, her name is listed as Lurichiyo. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 05:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pic Hey, Rukia Kuchiki & Orihime Inoue vs. Yoshi is missing a profile pic. Mind getting one for it if you are not too busy.-- I know the feeling. I have been working on Bount Invasion all day.-- I much prefer the Amagai arc, mainly because I think Amagai is one of the best anime only characters ever. The Bount bored me. As soon as Ichigo vs. Amagai becomes available for work, I will probably grab it because I love that fight so much.Now I just have to finish with this arc event and I will be rid of the Bount.-- Looks good, thanks-- Re:Question Its tricky. I think a short prologue containing what happened before the fighting started like some banter and stuff between opponents works best. Other that I don't know.-- Bad Edits Hey, Sun Not to personally have a go at you, but, I am really stressed right now. I have three tests I have to study for right now, and I would rather prefer if you didn't say "seriously, needs work, spelling wrong again and files to images", because I revised the edit,and there were very few errors. It's not my fault I have a bad laptop. Again, don't take it personally. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 04:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Needed Images There seem to be misrepresented images in the character profiles and fight articles. What I mean there are images in parts of the articles that aren't representative of whats taking place in the articles. There also appears to be missing images on some character pages. In particular Baraggans moments before death. The issue is partly due to extensive plot section that should be brought to a summarized level rather then large details in explanation of the fights. I know you have other issues going on and those are important at this time. But if you can relay these issues to the committee so that it will be widely known as there will be steps taken to fix this issue.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 17:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Im not entirely sure of the frequency of the issue. Though your right these issues should be handled in the article improvement project and handled in text reduction. As for the misinforming pics its not that they aren't supposed to be there at all. There are pics that are not either placed correctly in the article or there are pics that are nonexistent. The biggest issue can be attributed to the point i look in the image gallery and major, main, and secondary characters that should have a good amount of pictures featured do not. Commonly because they are missing from the articles in question. So it varies a running tally could help.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 20:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) well not just the articles the galleries are not filled really either. the pics just arent there. Look at baraggans article and image gallery as an example. Both show exactly the issue. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 21:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey,Sun! Sorry for my irresponsible bad temper the other day! I'm not personally lashing out against you. I promise not to do it again, and I'll make sure that I remember to bring my manners the next time I go on Bleach Wiki. Hope you forgive me! Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 11:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Salubri Hey. Salubri just left me a message to say that he will not be able to do too much work on the site for the next while. He says he will still be able to check in regularly, so if there is any queries or problems regarding any of the projects, he should be able to answer them even if he can't do a whole lot of editing. Though he may not be able to respond promptly. 19:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey, Ive finished a lot of what I was working on so I can pick up a few more things. What articles that you were looking through still need images?-- Makoto vs. Izuru fight summary Hey, Sun! Can I ask you to look over the Izuru vs. Makoto fight for me, as I'm not good at editing my own work. The reason I am asking you, is because you're the only one I kinda trust with editing articles, as you seem to know what you're doing. Can I ask you to see if the article is either too long or too short? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 12:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Where do you get your episodes from? With Dattebayo gone and Horrible Subs not having a back log, I have resorted to using The Pirate Bay but they don't have anything past Episode 250 or so. Do you just have them all saved from before or do you have some secret source?-- Darn, I was hoping you had a secret website where I could download all the episodes. My computer is so badly busted up that it does not have the ability to take a screenshot. I need to download all my episodes to get pics. Looks like I am going to have to keep searching.-- I just thought I'd chime in here with a possible solution to your problem, Godisme. There is a good website, www.'anime'''-'access'.com, which has all the episodes up to 316, which is where I get my episodes and screencaps from. I apologise for the green text; it's due to the link I added. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 01:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Anime Summary project Looking over some of the early Bount episodes, it seems the first ten or so episodes do not have pictures. Mind taking that?-- RE: Attitude You say you wish me to be calm and civilised when you call bleach fans "immature and pathetic" in a very uncalm and uncivilised manner. If you decide to give me a second warning I will have to complain to the administrators that you are being very hypocritical and one-sided (by the way I think you have feelings towards Jirachiwish). From Kenny-JKenny-J (talk) 13:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: User Troubles Thanks for the heads up, definitely someone to keep an eye on. Since he has already been given two warnings, the next time he treats any user like that will be a block. And I can't see any complaint he makes having any foundation. 20:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for clearing it out. I am pretty new to Bleach. And what Redirects? I didn't make any Redirects on this wiki! I guess my brother (who uses the same account) did it. He always does something bad and I have to answer for it. Anyway, sorry for what he's done. [[User:Natsu11|'Natsu']]-Talk- 14:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Nah he's not a vandal. he does unwanted things like the one he has done. I am gonna change my password as you said if he ever vandalises a page I will be the one to suffer. Thanks 15:19, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee Hey, I'm really late in doing this because I was gone for so long (a lot of family stuff) but congratulations on becoming a committee member! Also, thanks for adding all those images for the Anime Summary Project. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 20:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Zanpakuto Images Hey, Sun! What I was actually thinking of doing with those images was to add them to the Fight Summary Project once it got to the Zanpakuto Rebellion, but for now, it could possibly be placed in the respective characters' articles. I put "Image Galleries" in the rationale because it was the only place it could go to at the time being, so the admins could place it in the character galleries. It doesn't really fit with the episode summaries though; hence why I thought of the fight summary project. Thanks, 23:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Shaolin image No idea. It could be protected but not likely. Have an admin delete it and then reupload it. -- Hey, Sun! Well, would you say the picture is better if I replaced it with the one with Byakuya, Renji and Hitsugaya at the entrance? I am impartial in this discussion, but I like to please as many people as I can. Thanks, 08:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images Thank you for letting me know and helping me fix the images. Thanks for your help notice. From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 22:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Reigai Hey, Sun! Thanks for rewording the Reigai article! I admit that it was poorly worded, as I was in a rush to create it, because I thought that one of the admins would delete it before I got a chance to finish it! On a side note, do you think the translation of "Reigai" into "Spirit body" is correct, because I got it from Tangorin. Thanks, 05:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) About the editing guide in this wiki Thanks a lot for the guiding about this one. I'll make sure to be better and follows about what you message to me. Btw I'm Mizuki... nice to meet you. I will asking you if I want to. ^^ Yugiskaga (talk) 14:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Chapter 445 Images I am truly sorry for uploading the same images as you did again, I did not see that they were already uploaded. Sorry for the inconvenience. From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 22:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Articles Hey, what are some articles you flagged as needing better images? I am downloading every single episode and that will be done in a day or two so I can help you out with this.-- Re:Images Given what you've told me, this sounds like the same occasional glitch problem that I, as well as other users, have experienced in the past. There's really no way around it, except when administrators get involved. You either delete it and restore the newer versions, or you rename it (which only administrators can do now on any Wiki). I'd rather avoid the latter if possible, but if the glitched images aren't fixed with the first method, then I would have to rename them. Tell me which images are experiencing this problem, and I'll see what I can do. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109''']] (Talk) 18:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC)